Wuform™
Wuform™ is a storyline that covers Posts #1-14. It starts out with the Ninja searching through the Box™. They find the Reversal Blade in the Box™ but then a Vermillion Egg crashes down. Wu, Misako, and Garmadon arrive on the scene. They battle the enhanced Vermillion but they retreat. Wu and Misako explain Wu arriving back in Ninjago after being lost in time. Wu, Misako, Nya, Kai, and Zane leave to go off and fight the Time Twins while Lloyd, Garmadon, Cole, and Jay stay behind and watch the Monastery. They come upon the Time Twins outside the gates and Wuform™ into Wus. Wu completes the final Wuformation™ and defeats the Time Twins. Random Ninjago Post #1 Jay: Oh well, we defeated the Oni so I see no need to keep these useless pieces of metal around anymore. Kai: Yeah, let's just throw 'em in the Box. Random Ninjago Post #2 Zane: It has been a while since we have looked through this box. Why don't we check? Maybe there is something we can use against our next villain. Cole: Great idea, Zane. Jay: Look, an Aeroblade! Kai: What about 'em? They’re so 4 years ago. Zane: What about my mechanical friend? Cole: We haven't seen that in. . .a year! It could be useful. Lloyd: Hey guys, what's up? Jay: We're just looking through this box of junk. Nya: Cool, we'll join in. Kai: What about the, uh, the. . .Mask of Vinegar? Cole: Huh? Kai, stop playing around and put the toy back in the box. Lloyd: Hey guys I found the Helmet of Shadows. Nya: Misako has been looking for it, why don't you get it back to her? Lloyd: I'll get it back to her when we're done. For now, I'll just wear it. Mostly because it makes me feel cool. Cole: Wu's Dragon Armor. He'll spill his tea if he sees us wearing his oh-so-powerful armor. Lloyd: Guys. . .didn't I tell you to put the Reversal Blade back?! Kai: Well yeah. . . Jay:. . . But we were just too, uh, busy to. Lloyd: Okay, we are going to take. . . Zane: Guys. . . Lloyd:. . . this back to. . . Zane: Guys. . . Lloyd: . . . the Boiling Sea. . . Zane: GUYS! Lloyd:. . . and put it back in the. . . All: Agh.... Random Ninjago Post #3 Wu: Ah, Misako. It is so great to— Misako: Ah! Wu: What in Ninjago was that?! Misako: Garmadon? Garmadon: Misako, brother? It wasn't you? Misako: Well if it wasn't us and it wasn't you, then it must have been— Wu: My Ninja! We must find them immediately. Random Ninjago Post #4 Misako: We got here as fast as we could. Wu: What is going on here? Jay: Is that. . .? Kai: Yeah I think it is. . . Nya: Oh brother. Lloyd: This is not good. Zane: It appears to be. . . Cole: A-a-a. . . Random Ninjago Post #5 All: Vermillion Egg! Jay: Ewww, they're forming. Lloyd: Jay, focus. Wu: Go, Ninja, go! Kai: Our Elemental Powers aren't working! Why aren't they working! Misako: It seems whoever sent them modified them in a way that makes them invulnerable. Acronix: That's enough. Vermillion Warriors, report back to Iron Doom. Cole: They're retreating? That's strange. Wu: Let's head back into the Monastery. Random Ninjago Post #6 Cole: Hey Lloyd. Why don’t you give Misako that helmet now? Lloyd: No. I like and and it's mine now. Wu: There is something I haven't told you. . . Kai: What is it, Sensei Master? Jay: Woah, woah, woah, isn't there always something you haven't told us? Is there a time where you haven't not told us something? Wu: Uhhh. So, I was on the Iron Doom and I gave Kai and Nya the Reversal Blade. After that, I started regressing. Wu: Acronix and Krux threw me off into timestream where I landed one month in the future in the Eastern Sea of Sand. Misako: That is where I found little baby Wu. Misako: But before I could get back, I was approached by Ultra Violet and the Sons of Garmadon. They held me and little Wu hostage. Zane: So that is what happened. Hmm. Random Ninjago Post #7 PIXAL: I have gathered the materials that you required. Zane: Thank you, Pix. Now go back to the Box and wait until the next storyline. Random Ninjago Post #8 Wu: Kai, Nya, Zane, Misako, and I will go and defeat Krux and Acronix. Wu: Lloyd, Cole, Jay, and Garmadon will stay here and take care of the Monastery. Random Ninjago Post #9 Misako: Is this enough tea for the trip? Random Ninjago Post #10 Lloyd: Dad, when can we have the maroon background back? Garmadon: In a few posts, Lloyd. Random Ninjago Post #11 Wu: Be on the lookout for— Kai: Hey, I see the Iron Doom! Random Ninjago Post #12 Lloyd: I can't get the Reversal Blade off! I've had it on for too many posts! Random Ninjago Post #13 Wu: Zane, open the Crate! They're coming! Wu: Wus, Wuform! It isn't strong enough! Wu: This is it, the final Wuformation™! Acronix: No! Stop! Krux: We surrender! We surrender! Just change back! Random Ninjago Post #14 Wu: Wus, you did good out there today. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories